Happy Birthday
by donnag76
Summary: Birthdays can be memorable times, especially if you are Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. (Why, oh why must there be summaries? I stink at these.) Standard disclaimers apply. The characters aren't mine. I just borrow them when inspiration dictates. Reviews are wanted and welcomed, just be nice. :)
1. Ch 1-The Worst Birthday Ever

**Happy Birthday**

Chapter 1

"The Worst Birthday Ever"

There was no rule that said you _had_ to spend your birthday whooping it up, especially if celebrating was the farthest thing from your mind. There was even a song in the sixties that said you could cry at your party if you wanted. That was exactly how Pepper Potts felt. Despite the fact it was her birthday, there wasn't anything she wanted to celebrate.

Obadiah called as she was packing up for the day. Pepper had planned on leaving early. It _was _her birthday, after all, and she had plans with friends who were taking her out. One phone call changed everything. Any activities for the night were canceled when she learned Tony had disappeared in the middle of the desert. In an ironic twist of fate, it had been her birthday plans that most likely saved her life. If this trip had been on any of the other 364 days of the year, Pepper would have been right there in the sand with Tony. In all likelihood, she would have been riding beside him when the firing started. Right now, she would be experiencing whatever hellish torture Tony may be suffering if not for her insistence that she be given _one day_ that was hers.

Pepper stared at the phone on the nightstand. As soon as the news broke of Tony's disappearance, the phones at Stark Industries became inundated with calls. Board members wanted to know specific details. Business associates wanted to know how it would affect their various enterprises. News hounds wanted whatever scrap of gossip they could get out of her. She had said "no comment" until she hated the phrase. Calls didn't stop when she got home, forcing Pepper to unplug her land-line. That only left her cell phone as the way for anyone to reach her and it had been oddly silent for the biggest part of the day.

She replayed Obadiah's call over in her mind. At first, she thought it was the shock that made her think he seemed so unaffected. It was as if he wasn't surprised at all. For someone who claimed to love Tony like the son he never had, it was like he took some perverse pleasure in telling her that his caravan had been attacked, there was no trace of Tony, and it would probably be the best for her to assume he was dead. Then, he ended it with "Happy birthday, Miss Potts," in a snarky, superior tone. Something wasn't adding up, but Pepper didn't have time to dwell on that right now.

Rhodey had called, too. He couldn't say a lot. Mainly, it was just to let her know he was looking for Tony and not to give up. He had promised to call her tomorrow and tell her as much as he could. _Rhodey_ she could trust.

With a sigh, Pepper pushed herself off the bed, trying to believe eating something would be the best thing, although she was pretty sure everything would taste like cardboard. That's when she saw it, lying across the foot of the bed where she put it that morning...her birthday gift from Tony. She had intended on wearing the blue dress for her "birthday night on the town." It was something she more than likely wouldn't have bought for herself under normal circumstances, but, the moment she saw it in the store, Pepper _knew_ it would have drawn Tony's attention and his approval. Suddenly, she missed Tony very much. Pepper reached and touched the silky fabric. That was her undoing. All of the pent-up emotion broke down the wall she had erected. Clutching the dress to her chest, Pepper curled up in the middle of the bed and cried. Everything she'd held inside came pouring out. She had no idea how long she lay there, but she cried until she was exhausted. Her breathing changed from soul-wracking sobs to smaller gasps and, finally, evened-out with the occasional sniff. Pepper sat up and brushed away the last few tears. She searched for a Kleenex and blew her nose. Holding the garment out in front of her, she made a decision. She _would_ wear the dress, but not until he could see her in it. Tony _would_ be back, of this she was sure.

Pepper stood and shook the dress, hoping to remove the wrinkles her crying jag had caused. The rest would come out as it was hanging. She found a hanger and hung the dress in the doorway of her closet. She gave it one last look before turning out the light and crawling under the covers. Bone-weary and all cried out, Pepper decided to sleep away the last few hours of the worst birthday of her life. "Happy birthday, Pepper," she said aloud into the darkness, before falling into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note: I always thought one of the saddest yet overlooked parts of IM was Tony disappeared on Pepper's birthday. I know this was kinda sad and angsty, but, Pepperony goodness will follow. : ) Please let me know what you think. There are more to come, but only if you are interested. I *heart* reviews. I just want to know I'm not wasting my time. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER.**


	2. Ch 2 - The More Things Change

**Happy Birthday**

Chapter 2

"The More Things Change…"

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is on Line 2."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Pepper said to the other members of the video conference. She picked up the receiver and spoke to her secretary. "Tell him I am in a meeting and will call him back."

"Yes ma'am, but he only wants to know if you still remember the reservations for tonight."

"I do. Seven-thirty. I should leave here by six."

"I will tell him. Thank you, Miss Potts."

"Thank you, Louise." Pepper replaced the receiver and returned her attention to her monitor. One of the perks of being C.E.O. was not having to explain yourself in case of an interruption. It also gave her an excuse not to let her disappointment show. This was the fifth time Tony had called regarding the dinner he'd scheduled for some corporate executive he "absolutely _had_ to impress." Deep-down, Pepper hoped he would remembered on his own today was her birthday, especially since they were now together. That was a problem for another time, though. Right now, she had a meeting to finish.

Pepper walked through the front door of Tony's home at exactly 6:45. "Tony?" she called from the foyer. "J.A.R.V.I.S., where is Tony?"

"Good evening, Miss Potts. Mr. Stark is in the workshop. He said for you to wait for him in the den."

"The den?" Pepper checked her watch. "Tony, we are going to have to leave soon if you want to make your reservations." She walked to the top of the stairs leading to the workshop. "Can you hear me? Have you seen my red shoes? I need them to go with this dress and they weren't at my..."

"You won't need them," he said, suddenly behind her.

Pepper gasped and spun around. "Geez, Tony, where did you come from?"

"New York City, originally. Aren't you supposed to be waiting for me in the den?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be getting ready?" Pepper came back, referencing Tony's jeans and t-shirt.

"I asked you first."

"Fine, yes, I am supposed to be waiting on you in the den," Pepper conceded. She ignored Tony's smirk and continued. "What did you mean I won't need them? I thought there was a corporate big-wig you need to impress. A barefoot girlfriend doesn't exactly fit in at whatever restaurant you've chosen."

"No, but it works perfectly for the den, where is where you are _supposed_ to be." Tony took her by the shoulder and pointed her toward the den. "Now march," he said, giving her a swat on the behind to hurry her along.

Pepper looked over her shoulder at Tony. He waved his hand in the direction he wanted her to go before he bounded down the stairs. Still somewhat confused, she went to wait.

"Mr. Stark wishes to see you downstairs," J.A.R.V.I.S. announced twenty minutes later.

"Finally," Pepper said. "Tony, do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" she asked as she made her way down the staircase. "I _still_ don't have my red shoes and you..." Whatever she was going to say died on her lips when she saw what Tony had done to his workshop.

A candlelit table for two was in the middle of the room, replete with china, silver, and crystal. Champagne bubbled in the flutes. Tony stood beside it all dressed in the suit and tie Pepper once remarked was her favorite. Even Dum-E was dressed for the occasion, a pink and yellow party hat perched on his "head."

"Tony? What is this?" Pepper asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your birthday surprise," he replied. "Surprised?"

"Very." Pepper walked toward him. "What about the executive you needed to impress?"

"I very much need to impress the Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries," Tony said, meeting Pepper and guiding her to a chair. "She's a babe and I hear she _really_ appreciates it when someone remembers her birthday." He waited for her to sit and scooted in the chair he'd held. "Is it working?"

"I am _beyond_ impressed, Tony. I'm...I'm speechless." Pepper looked around the room in awe. Tony wheeled a cloth-covered cart to the table. "You _cooked_?"

"Actually, no. I love you way too much to do that to you, especially on your birthday." Tony whipped the cloth of the cart with a flourish. "I took the liberty of ordering your favorite dish from each of your favorite restaurants. _Bon appetit_."

Pepper chose a dish and sat it in front of her, but didn't eat. She looked at Tony across the table. "I wasn't expecting any of this."

"I know, but that's kinda the point. We have a lot to celebrate. Your birthday and my...anniversary. It was a year ago today..."

"I know," Pepper said. "I remember. It's safe to say we are both having a better day this year."

"One heckuva reminder that's for sure. But... I would rather celebrate _this_ with you. Now eat," he instructed, "before it gets cold."

"It's a shrimp cocktail. It's _supposed_ to be cold."

"Then eat it before it gets _warm_." They ate in silence for a while. "Nice dress," Tony remarked. "Did I buy that for you?"

"Umm, as a matter of fact, you did," Pepper admitted. Her cheeks flushed as she began to explain. "When you kept talking about this 'important' dinner tonight, I bought it. If whomever we were with asked about it or complimented me, I would be able to say, 'Thank you. It is my birthday gift from Mr. Stark.'"

"Still making me look good." Tony laid down his fork. "When the time comes and we _are_ at that dinner, you can say 'Mr. Stark has excellent taste. He bought me _these_ to go with it.'" Tony produced a jewelry box from his coat pocket and sat it in front of Pepper.

Pepper opened the box and for the second time that night, she was rendered speechless. The ruby and diamond earrings nestled inside sparkled back at her. "They're _gorgeous_," she said breathlessly. She fingered the velvet lining. "I can't…"

"Believe I remembered? It's okay. I've given you reason to." He watched as she continued to admire the earrings. "I hate to break it to you, but you're gonna lose one of your 'jobs.' Buying your own gifts isn't for a C.E.O. It's a job for your P.A. or…your boyfriend." He saw Pepper look up at him and smile. Pleased with himself, he added with a grin, "Yep, looks like you've bought your last gift from me to you."

There were tears, but nothing like the ones from a year ago. "Thank you, Tony," Pepper managed to say.

Tony picked up his glass. "To birth and rebirth," he offered. They clinked their flutes together and sipped champagne. "Happy birthday, Pepper."

**Author's note: So...how was it? I loved the idea of the first time that Tony remembered her birthday on his own and bought her a gift she didn't know of beforehand. Plus, I'm a sucker for "romantic Tony." Would you read more if it was posted? Thanks for the positive feedback for Ch. 1. It was awesome! Can't wait to hear what you think of Ch. 2. Please let me know what you think. Happy Reading! PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	3. Ch 3 - The Last Birthday Ever

**Happy Birthday**

Chapter 3

"**The Last Birthday Ever"**

For the record, Tony Stark hated his birthday. More specifically, he hated _this_ birthday. It wasn't the fact of it being some big "milestone." Age hadn't ever meant anything to him. It was just a number. He never was the same age as anyone else doing the same thing he was, so that didn't matter.

_This_ birthday was supposed to be different. His first one since his captivity _should_ be one of those ballyhooed "first day of the rest of your life" moments. Instead, it was the beginning of the end. Tony pondered his mortality. The irony of it all was something O. Henry couldn't have written any more effectively. He'd ingested enough God-knows-what-all in the past two-plus decades to kill him. The liquor alone should've done him in. Couple it with the usual accompanying ridiculously poor judgment and Tony Stark was a walking medical miracle. Then came his Afghan sabbatical. He had changed, turned over a new leaf, had a change of heart, faced a near-death experience...whatever trendy label you wanted to put on it. The fact was he left the old Tony back in that cave. He used instruments created at his own computer intended to destroy to make something to help him _save_ lives. However, the very thing he used to save others was killing _him_. Death in the desert would have been relatively quick and painless, most likely a bullet to the brain. Poisoning, however, was slower and, although he tried to suck it up, it hurt. Still, it would leave him just as dead.

Despite how it looked now, he hadn't wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. Tony had been 100% serious in saying he didn't want his party. He thought of his conversation with his new PA about what she would do if it were her last birthday. When she said she would do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted, Tony almost laughed in her face. He _tried_ to do that. A mansion full of 1,000 of his "closest friends" eating _his_ food and drinking _his_ booze was the last thing he wanted. The phrase "doing whatever with whomever" conjured up the way he wanted to spend not just his birthday, but however many days he had left on earth...in a secluded villa in Venice wrapped up entirely in the fascinating human that was Pepper Potts. As long as she was with him, Tony could face whatever was coming.

Pepper hated him right now, though. Miles away, she was again left to clean up another of his messes. A drink-fueled tirade left his party a disaster and his home in shambles. What his drunken trap-shooting hadn't destroyed, a knock-down, drag-out fight with Rhodey had. Instead of holding his beautiful redhead in Italy, Tony was hung-over and clutching a box of pastries while sitting in a 50-foot doughnut.

He stared into the black night. It couldn't end like this. It _wouldn't_ end like this. He may be dying, despite his best efforts to find a replacement element for the core, but, Tony wouldn't go before he made things right with Pepper. A drunken, destructive, selfish idiot _was not_ the way he would have the woman he loved remember him. It slowly seeped into his alcohol-fogged brain that he _finally_ admitted to himself he loved Pepper. Better late than never, he decided_. _Tony managed to smile. She may hate his guts and be furious at him, but Pepper Potts was the only good thing in his screwed-up life. He _would_ salvage what they had.

Pulling a doughnut from the box, Tony took a bite and leaned back against the giant sign. With a sigh, Tony chewed and mulled things over in his mind. He decided to spend the remaining hours of his last birthday ever thinking of Pepper and how to fix all he'd messed up with her in the past twenty-four hours. "Happy birthday, Tony," he mumbled into the night.

**Author's note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY now contains Tony's POV, also. This chapter could go between Chapters 1 and 2 or be read alone. There will be a Tony chapter next, but I think after that, it will be back "in order." I'm sorry if there is any confusion, but, I hope you enjoy this. PLEASE let me know what you think. Thanks to starkind for the suggestions and, as always, to NCISVILLE and jewels for the encouragement and support. There is more to come if you like it. Reviews are much appreciated. Happy reading! PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


	4. Ch 4 -Ghosts of Birthdays Past

**Happy Birthday**

**Chapter 4**

**Ghosts of Birthdays Past**

"Why do you hate birthdays?"

Tony stopped, his fork frozen in midair halfway between his plate and Pepper's mouth. They were curled together on the sofa enjoying a piece of his cake. "I don't _hate_ them…" he began. Pepper pulled away enough to look him in the face, questioning his reply with a quirked eyebrow. "It's not the birthdays I dislike as much as it is the parties."

"So the big _Stark-a-palooza_ every year is…"

"Tradition, mostly. Even _that_ wasn't my idea. Obadiah said we should do it to be 'young and hip' when I came onboard."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Because people came."

Pepper took the fork and plate from him and sat them on the table. She slipped out of his embrace and turned so they faced each other. "Spill it, Tony."

"What?" he questioned.

"The story behind all of this."

Tony looked Pepper square in the face. There was no way of trying to hide _anything_. Those blue eyes could see right through him. "It's a long story."

Pepper settled against the cushion and crossed her arms. "I have plenty of time."

Tony exhaled a long breath. Over the years, he had subjected Pepper to the retelling of more of his exploits than he cared to remember. This was different. This wouldn't be some embellished tale, but the plain, bare-faced truth. Tony ran a hand through his hair and stopped to squeeze the back of his neck. "This is a mistake. I…I can't…" He started to rise, but Pepper laid her hands on his forearms. She didn't have to say a word. "Fine," he said. "It's because of what happened on my 7th birthday." Tony slouched against the couch and began his tale.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Usually, Tony tried to squeeze in every extra moment of sleep he could, but today was different. It was the day he'd waited on for weeks and he didn't want to miss a minute of it. He was the only seven-year-old in the 4th grade. He had no friends to speak of, but he had a plan to change that. He would have a birthday party. It wouldn't be just _any_ birthday party, but a _Tony Stark_ birthday party. Of course, his parents wouldn't be there, but that didn't matter. He had his Rose, the nanny who practically raised him. Rose was Tony's constant supporter and the one person he _knew_ loved him. She'd helped him make arrangements, write invitations, buy decorations, and get things ready. Howard Stark said he couldn't be bothered with anything as "frivolous" as a child's party, but do whatever and he would pay. Tony's decision had been a circus-themed party, complete with clowns, balloons, pony rides, and every other good thing he could imagine.

Tony ran to the kitchen where he knew Rose would be waiting. "Is it ready?" he asked, trying to look out the window.

"Good morning to you, too," the middle-aged woman replied. "The crews are just now showing up. You have a while yet. Wash up for breakfast."

The child did as he was told, choosing a seat where he had a view of the progress outside. "Did you order _everything_ on the list?" Tony asked between bites.

"Everything we wrote down."

"I won't need lunch," he informed her. "I will eat hot dogs and popcorn and cotton candy at the party."

"Then maybe I should cancel the cake," Rose said, trying to get a reaction from her young charge.

"No way! The cake is the _coolest part_." Tony took a drink of milk. "Tell me about the cake."

"You know what it will look like."

"Please?" he pled.

Unable to resist the pouty lips or brown eyes, Rose sat in the chair beside Tony's. "It is going to have a round base and a big, red circus tent on top of that. The inside will be chocolate and around the bottom, spelled out in icing it will say…"

"_Happy Birthday, Tony!_" he finished. "It's gonna be the best party ever!"

"Then you better finish breakfast and get ready," his nanny admonished. "You don't want the whole school to see you in your pajamas."

Tony hurried through his meal then dashed off to his room after planting a kiss on Rose's cheek. All of his actions for the rest of the morning were done with one eye on the activity in the yard. Slowly, the grounds of the estate were transformed into a circus midway. At precisely 2:00, Tony went among it all to welcome his guests, but no one was there.

"Maybe they are having trouble finding the house," Rose suggested. "It's not the easiest address to locate."

"Maybe," Tony said. He strained on his tiptoes to look at the road.

By 2:30, Tony had eaten a hot dog, petted all of the animals in the petting zoo, and rode a pony. Still, no party guests had arrived.

"Are you sure everyone got their invitation?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I gave 'em out myself, to _everybody_." He hung his head. "They're not coming."

"Now, cheer up. Maybe we wrote the wrong time." Rose was trying every diversionary tactic she knew. "Why don't we sneak some cake and ice cream?"

"No!" the child refused emphatically. "You don't have cake until everybody sings and you blow out your candles."

At 4:00, the cake sat untouched, the candles remained unlit, and the ice cream was a soupy mess. A dejected Tony sat with his chin propped in his hands, staring at the empty dining tent. Around him, the workmen he'd been so happy to see come a few hours ago were disassembling his circus.

"Tony," his nanny's voice said behind him, "they need to take the tent down soon. Would you like to cut your cake?"

"No," he answered weakly.

"I'm sure these men may want some. It's a nice cake."

"No it's not! It's a _stupid_ cake and I _hate_ it!" Tony jumped from his seat, knocking over his chair in the process. He went to the food table and, with all the strength his seven-year-old anger could muster, overturned the table, sending the cake tumbling to the ground. Then, he ran. He ran across the expansive lawn of the Stark estate. He ran through the house and didn't stop running until he was in his suite of rooms. When Rose found him, he was lying on his bed. After she sat beside him, Tony raised his head. "Someday…" he said through clinched teeth, "someday people are gonna _beg_ to come to my party. You know what? I'm gonna tell somebody to tell 'em 'Sorry, but you _can't come_.' I'm gonna be watching, too, and I'm gonna _laugh_!"

"Anthony Stark, you do that and I will come and tan your fanny," Rose informed him. "I don't care _how big_ you are."

The anger dissipated, replaced by profound sadness. Tony pushed himself into a sitting position. "Nobody came, Rose," he said. Tears were leaking out of his eyes.

The older woman pulled the child into her lap. "I know, dear," she consoled. She brushed a hand across his cheek. "But remember this, my sweet Anthony. The best birthday parties are the ones you share with just the people you love."

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"I'm sorry no one came," Pepper said, wiping her eyes.

"Me, too," Tony answered. "When my dad came home later that night, he hit the ceiling. I got up because I heard him yelling. He told Mom that the whole day had been a waste of his money and just proved a point he'd been trying to make for a long time. Sending me to school with 'all those other people' was a _colossal_ mistake. Dad went on and on about how I was 'too advanced for that miserable school and too smart for these local brats' and how…" Tony stopped, trying to disguise the fact that he needed a moment to recall the most painful part of the day. "How no one would miss me when I was gone. Two days later, I was being registered at boarding school, where I _belonged_, according to Dad."

"You were _seven_," Pepper said, trying to fathom all Tony had just told her.

"Never too early for Howard Stark's pet project," Tony replied with a trace of bitterness in his voice. "That's why when the secretary gave me the guest list for tonight and the only names on it were you and Rhodey…it was a relief."

Pepper moved to where she was against him, taking Tony's arm and draping it across her shoulders. Taking the hint, Tony hugged her closer. "What happened to Rose?" she asked.

"Dad dismissed her when I started school. He said a 'college man' didn't need a nanny. The day I left for M.I.T. was the last time I ever saw her." Tony gave a bittersweet smile. "She never forgot my birthday, though. I got a card every year."

"Got?"

"Yeah. Rose died not long after I took over the company."

"I'm sorry," Pepper offered. A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "Ready for bed?"

Inside, Tony knew these recent revelations would make sleep more elusive than usual. "If you don't care, I'd like to stay like this for a while."

"Sure," she agreed. "After all, it _is_ your birthday."

Tony could hear the smile in her voice and allowed himself a small smile of his own. Pepper laid her head on his chest and curled her legs underneath her. She slipped one arm behind his back and rested the other hand on his stomach. Tightening his hold on her, he pressed his lips into her hair. As he sat there, feeling Pepper's hand move in comforting circles across his belly, Tony thought of his nanny's long-ago imparted wisdom. Birthdays aren't always happy things, but, when you shared the event with someone you love, they are more bearable. Somehow, he knew Rose would approve of this year's "party." If he listened very closely, he could almost hear "Happy birthday, my sweet Anthony."

**Author's note: While I guess it could go more than one place, I am saying this chapter is set post-IM2, following Pepper's birthday in Ch. 2. ****I know that this was two "Tony" chapters in a row, but, it should get us back on schedule.**** The next one will be a "Pepper" chapter. ** I'm trying to go chronologically. I will admit, I got sad while writing this and had to stop and regroup more than once. Thanks so much to starkind for the encouragement to write "sad little Tony." Maybe I'm learning, but, I almost don't care what anyone thinks about this chapter. I like it and I think it's pretty darn good. Please let me know what you think. So far, the reviews have been inspiring. If you like this, there will be more to come. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Happy reading and PEPPERONY FOREVER!


End file.
